unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruticus Maximus
times the height of Optimus Prime.]] Bruticus Maximus is some sort of giant robot thingy created by WaMr. T and Bowser to destroy Mario. He was destroyed by Mario and was thrown into The German Prison. Nowadays, this destructive, brutal, murderous, giant gestalt is associated with Thanos (See below). Bowser created Bruticus Maximus as a weapon with weapons attached to him (there were even weapons attached to those weapons). He ran around it wanted to just so he shot people, blew them up, and then took a nap. Bruticus got his personality going thanks to Megatron. Bruticus Maximus was a combiner consisted of five robots who's names were Onslaught, Blast Off, Vortex, Brawl and Swindle. He was formed when Bowser was fighting Mario. As they were defeated by Mario, Bowser orderd them to combine into Bruticus Maximus. So they combined into Bruticus Maximus and kicked Mario's butt% . Mario conveniently got a Mega Mushroom and kicked Bruticus Maximus's butt%. He threw him and Bowser into the German prison, but he and Bowser escaped using Super Eviler Bowser and later made Mario DIE. He once did a Macrosse Missile Massacre in Beijing, which actually managed to make Chuck Norris bat an eye. During the Bob War, he took over the entirety of Brazil. Bruticus then gave Brazil to Dipsy so he can have a empire of his own and betrayed Bashar Al-Assad, so then he joined the Teletubby Army, and gained new friends like Alt 2.0, Salamence, Flower, and even the Teletubbies themselves. Bruticus says he's a "satanist", but Googolplex rejected him from his empire because he hates him. Weaponry He's got guns all over and inside him! Not only he is holding a huge-@$$ rifle in his hand, but he also has gatling guns in his forearms, missile launchers in his shoulders, and 2 giant laser cannons on his back! Personality Bruticus Maximus has a very hostile personality; and is a psycho in fact when all five personalities from all five of his components are combined. He doesn't even know what being a good is because he's a dumb idiot; he's unsmart to the point that he thinks his alignment (evil) is good while his opposing alignment (good) is evil. Bruticus also watches Teletubbies 2015 24/7 and loves starring in it. Allies Bruticus Maximus had very few allies back then (4chan Sniper is an obvious one). He was formerly allies with Bashar Al-Assad, but then he betrayed him and joined up with the Teletubbies. While he joined the Teletubby Army, he made NEW friends with Teletubby minions like Alt 2.0, Salamence, Flower, and others. He's even friends with Dipsy! Enemies Bruticus Maximus has a lot of enemies. Basically, anyone other than him and Googolplex. , which was WAY before being influenced by Bashar Al-Assad. But wait! Bruticus works for Po now!]] After joining the Teletubbies After he joined the Teletubby Army, Bruticus blew more stuff up quicker. Bruticus has the brutality of Brawl, the greediness of Swindle, the inappropriateness of Vortex, the kidnapping(?) of Blast Off, and the bombings of Onslaught. His persona was created from all five of them. Bruticus then decided to Blow Stuff Up, so he went to Afghanistan first. He then bombed China, because it was a democracy. Bruticus hates democracies. He then wreaked havoc in Leptailuria, because he wanted to be a jerk to poor people and strike a point into the good guys. It worked. *cough* Then, he bombed Portugal for the same reason he bombed China. Finally, he blew up the White House, in the UnUSA, or at least its windows. Bruticus (Or the Combaticons in general) has been becoming stronger and stronger as years flew. Bruticus' power outnumbered the other Decepticon combiners (Devastator, Menasor, Predaking, and Abominus) as well as Autobot ones (Superion, Defensor Maximus, and Computron). Bruticus challenged the four Homestuck trolls who mastered the Chinese Qi (Energy) and the power of the four symbols of Chinese mythology. The element he chose was fire as you can see on the picture on the right. He died due to Billy Mays owning the living heck out of him. However, Thanos revived Bruticus and so his five components can join the Infinity Army. All of them joined simultaneously, however, due to this, Thanos numbered Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, and Blast Off #81, #82, #83, #84, and #85 to join the Infinity Army respectively. Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Dead guys Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Weapons Category:Bowser's minions Category:Guys with quotes Category:Guys Category:Machines Category:Stuff Category:Losers Category:Dumb people Category:Vehicles Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Complete Losers Category:Jerks Category:Evil Category:Combiners Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Transformers Category:Deadly Category:Deadly Weapons Category:Characters Category:Dictators Category:Presidents Category:Nightmares Category:Scary Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Complete Jerks Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Powerful Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Killers Category:Idiots Category:Maniacs Category:Berserkers Category:Complete Berserkers Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Satanists Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Freaks Category:Complete COMPLETE Jerks Category:Complete COMPLETE Berserkers Category:Complete Idiots Category:Complete Killers Category:Freaks Category:Complete Freaks Category:Hobos Category:Complete Hobos Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Fricks Category:Complete Fricks Category:Morons Category:Complete Morons Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Creeps Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete COMPLETE Idiots Category:Complete COMPLETE Killers Category:Complete COMPLETE Fricks Category:Complete COMPLETE Hobos Category:Complete COMPLETE Morons Category:Complete COMPLETE Nightmares Category:Complete COMPLETE Creeps Category:Hazards Category:Complete Hazards Category:Complete COMPLETE Hazards Category:The most evil guys ever that you have to go to the bathroom so bad and pee Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Things that make Baby Jesus cry Category:Things that Chuck Norris Hates Category:Things that are definitely out to get you Category:Things that make Tiger Tail angry Category:Dangerous Things Category:Brutes Category:Brutal Losers Category:Pages that are going to be roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris to heaven Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Freaky Monsters Category:Freaky Maniacs Category:Freaky Killers Category:Fricky Jerks Category:Fricky Losers Category:Fricky Maniacs Category:Fricky Monsters Category:Overlong pages Category:Male characters Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Giant robots Category:Psychos Category:Dumb Stuff Category:Undefeatable Category:Elementals Category:Unrank over 1,000,000 Category:Pages with WAAAAAYYYY too many categories Category:Teletubbies Category:HELL ON EARTH